


Taken in the Night

by BlissfulBethx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOS Fluff, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Is a Good Bro, BAMF Jemma Simmons, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Big Sister Bobbi Morse, Blood and Injury, Bobbie Morse & Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Daisy Johnson hurt, Daisy Johnson kidnapped, Evil Villain guy kidnaps our girls, Feels, Fluff, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Jemma Simmons Angst, Jemma Simmons Feels, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons hurt, Jemma Simmons kidnapped, Jemma Simmons-centric, Kidnapped Jemma Simmons, Kidnapping, Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Friendship, Leo Fitz Panic attack, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV Jemma Simmons, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Panic Attacks, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Leo Fitz, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Angst, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson Swears, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, This team really needs a break, Trigger Warning for Panic Attacks, he doesnt like inhumans cause he sucks, pls don't read chapter four if panic attacks are triggering for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulBethx/pseuds/BlissfulBethx
Summary: She had been kidnapped.Again.It would have been comical if she wasn't so frightened.(Or Jemma and Daisy have been kidnapped for like the 100th time except this time Daisy won't be able to quake them out)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 157





	1. The Man with the Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm so flattered that so many people already have read my last AoS fic that I only posted yesterday (or, really, at 3am this morning lol). It's so nice to see that people are enjoying the stuff that I'm uploading :) Thanks for the kudos and the nice comments!
> 
> Just that fic alone, however, apparently didn't satisfy my need to write for AoS, which is what led to me this. I think this will be a multi chapter fic, but I'm not sure quite how many chapters it will last for, we shall see. Either way it will definitely have at least one more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

She had been kidnapped.

Again.

It would have been comical if she wasn't so frightened. 

From the moment she came to, she knew she had been drugged. The (far too familiar) sensation of wooziness made her head reel as she struggled to lift her leaden hands. Except she couldn't, because of course, they had been bound. Opting instead to focus on lifting her head, she managed to crane her neck just enough that she could squint with blurry eyes at her dimmed surroundings. It took a moment or two for things to come into focus, and once they had, Jemma almost wished she hadn't bothered trying. 

Tied painfully tight to a chair, Jemma sat, slouched, in the middle of what looked like an abandoned factory. Pale, weak strands of daylight filtered into the room, casting it in a pathetically feeble light. It done little to illuminate her surroundings and Jemma noted absently that not only did this mean it was currently daytime, but also that the weather was overcast wherever they had been taken.

_They._

Dread pooled in her gut as she frantically searched the room, and it bubbled and seethed when she realised she was alone. _That could mean a number of different things_ , Jemma reasoned with herself, _perhaps Daisy escaped, or maybe she was never taken at all._ Deep down, she knew the latter to be untrue, as she had vague memories of watching Daisy collapse in front of her seconds before she herself had succumbed to darkness. Realistically, she also knew that the prior had very little chance of being true, as their captors had somehow limited Daisy's inhuman abilities drastically, rendering them basically useless in their fight for freedom before they were eventually overpowered. Plus, even if Daisy had somehow managed to escape, it was even more unlikely that she would have just left Jemma to the wolves. Which left only one other possibility. Daisy had been taken someplace else, and judging by the callous interest their kidnappers had taken to Daisy's inhuman abilities, it was possible (Jemma couldn't face the truth that it was _likely_ , because that brought with it implications she wasn't prepared to handle) that she was being barbarically dissected, and there was nothing Jemma could do to remedy the situation because her _bloody hands were tied_. 

With a frustrated groan, Jemma tugged fruitlessly at the rope fastened around her wrists behind her back, and was dismayed when she only managed to achieve giving herself red and angry rope burns. In a burst of vexation, Jemma yelled tempestuously into the stale air, "What have you done to her? If you have hurt her I swear to-"

"Now, now, Ms Simmons, there is no need for such impertinent behaviour" 

His voice was silky and smooth, like the skin of a snake, but it bared a catlike quality, and Jemma sensed that he was circling her like a leopard, waiting to pounce. The room was just light enough for Jemma to make out his silhouette, a tall, shadowy figure inspecting what looked to Jemma like a long baton, or stick. His gait was careful and controlled, indicating that the stick he was holding was not intended to help him walk. He swung it expertly between his fingers as he observed Jemma from afar, and her mind raced as she scrambled for a reply. 

"It's Doctor Simmons" she surprised herself by saying, and she was silently proud of the steely tone she managed to speak with. 

For a moment, the twisting of his stick halted, and Jemma's heart beat furiously in her chest, and then a dark, nefarious chuckle echoed around the room. 

"Yes, indeed, _Doctor Simmons_ " he relented, but his tone was scornful and mocking, making Jemma's breath hitch ever so slightly. He advanced then, so suddenly and fluidly that Jemma barely registered it happening until his marred face and huge, green orbs were all she could see. Instinctively, she shrank away from his form with a horrified gasp. His face morphed into a sneer, as his eyes slowly drank in her appearance, from the tip of her head all the way down to her battered and worn shoes. Her breaths came in short, stuttering bursts that were tinged with a panic so pronounced there was no hope of concealing it from him, and he seemed to bask in the feeling of intimidating her. His mouth upturned into a smile so twisted by the scars on his face it was almost unrecognisable, and the way he leered at her made her nauseas. Lifting his cane, he hooked it slowly around a lock of hair that fallen in her face and placed it deliberately behind her ear. She turned her head away from him defiantly, her stomach turning at his perverse stare. She felt like a lab rat, unwillingly trapped and observed by someone so much bigger than herself. 

"Where's my friend?" she forced herself to ask. The steeliness in her voice was gone, chased away by the terror that threatened to squeeze her throat shut. He let out a breathy laugh and he was so close that his warm breath puffed against her burning cheeks. He regarded her curiously for a moment, before finally stepping back and allowing her more room to breathe. She tried not to look to relieved by the change in stance, afraid that he would jump at the chance to make her uncomfortable again. 

"Your friend? Is that right?" he asked, and his tone of voice was genuine, if not a bit menacing, and Jemma thought it best to answer truthfully.

"Yes" she simply replied, trying to force more bravado into her face. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her answer, turning to forest green slits, and Jemma was once again struck by how catlike this man was. 

"You are aware of her _unnatural_ abilities and yet you still consider her a friend?" 

He spoke with a clear sense of disdain, and Jemma knew that he thought Daisy's powers were more than just unnatural, but for some reason he was holding himself back. She wondered if he hoped she would come round to whatever his way of thinking was. 

"Daisy is an inhuman, but that doesn't make her a threat" she stated reasonably, meeting his cruel gaze levelly. 

"Of course it makes her a threat!" he erupted, spit flying from his mouth and splattering on her face. She jumped away from him in fright, his turn in demeanour spiking her already rapid heartbeat. He took a moment to collect himself, heaving a large, steadying breath in through his nose, before he spoke to her again. His face had regained its original coolness, but his eyes were still ablaze. 

"Tell me, Doctor Jemma Simmons, Agent of Shield, why do you think I brought your _f_ _riend_ here?" 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Jemma replied in a wavering voice "To hurt her". She didn't want to believe that was the case, but any other answer would have been untrue and she didn't want to infuriate him any further, not when Daisy's life could be on the line. He outwardly laughed at that, an unpleasant sound rich with condescension, and it bounced off of the walls and around Jemma's head like a child's bouncy ball. 

"My dear, I do not wish to hurt her" he claimed amicably, his hands reaching up to cup Jemma's tear stroked cheeks, "I want to _eradicate_ her"

Frantically, Jemma shook her head back and forth as desperate pleas fell from her lips onto his unwilling ears. Snarling, he let her go roughly and swanned ostentatiously out of the room, as if he was walking down a red carpet, and Jemma wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of it all. 

"Why am I here? Why take me too?" she cried hysterically, desperation hitching her voice up by an octave. For a long, agonising beat, he stood impossibly still by the door, and then, with only a slight turn of his head, he growled balefully, "Why do you think? _Collateral_ " and with a swish of his cane, he was gone. 


	2. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy awakens in the room to an unconscious Jemma, and their captor prepares to enact his revenge.
> 
> (Set right before the events of the previous chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks so much to the people who left kudos and comments on the last chapter, they were very much appreciated!
> 
> This chapter is from Daisy's POV, and it takes place before Jemma wakes up (which we saw in the chapter before)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daisy's head was _pounding_.

Not in the 'I drank one too many cocktails last night' or in the 'I'm slightly under the weather' kind of way, but rather in a searing, agonising way that screamed 'someone definitely clocked me on the head with an abnormally large brick' kind of way. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a sticky substance trickling down her cheek. Groaning, she forced her vertigo to the back of her mind and opened her eyes. The sight she was met with was admittedly what she had come to expect, but really not what she had hoped.

She was strewn across the dusty floor of a large, industrial looking room. The only source of light came from windows high up near the ceiling, but they were so musty and old that the light could barely make it through. Some were broken however, and through them a thin, eerie light leaked in. It gave her surroundings a decidedly ominous feel and Daisy found herself squinting into the shadows, half convinced something would jump out at her any second. Swallowing roughly, she gathered her arms beneath herself and began the painstaking process of hauling herself into a slouched, but sitting position. Dimly, she wished she was nearer a wall, so that she could at least have some leverage for the next part. With a groan, she dragged her legs up and pushed with all her might until she stumbled to her feet. The floor spun dizzyingly around her, causing Daisy to lurch clumsily to the side. She only just managed to stay upright, planting her hands on her things as the sucked in some much needed breaths. After a few minutes, she finally felt steady enough to straighten and was pleased when she noticed her surroundings had stopped swirling. 

Blinking hard, she raised a hand to her head to assess the damage. Her fingers found a large, long cut etched into her hairline, but upon closer inspection she determined it wasn't too deep. _Silver linings_ , she mused to herself. Her captors had taken her jacket and shirt, leaving her only in her thin tank top and ripped leggings. The cold had been easy to ignore when her world was more a tilt-a-whirl and less a room, but now it seeped into her skin, decorating her arms with pinprick goose bumps. She rubbed her arms in a somewhat hopeless attempt to warm herself up as she began turning in a slow circle, her eyes darting to and fro as she quickly tried to accustom herself to the surroundings. She found that she was in the middle of the room, facing a large, steel door that was firmly bolted shut. To her dismay, whatever they had shot her with before was still in full effect - she could still feel the buzzing of her powers in her fingertips, unable to be released. Unfortunately, that meant no quaking her way out. Wanting to investigate more, Daisy shuffled herself round to face what was behind her, and she let out a strangled gasp at the sight. 

_Simmons_

Staggering forwards, Daisy reached Jemma in a matter of seconds. The agent was slumped in a chair, her head lolling on her chest and her hands tied securely behind her with thick rope. Her heart hammered as she lifted her head and was met with a slack face.

"Jem? Jemma? Wake up, come on" Daisy begged, her hands tapping her friend's cheeks. When she was given no response, Daisy gently lowered her head and began searching for a way to untie her. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice advised from the shadows. Immediately, Daisy rounded on the voice, her body hovering protectively in front of Jemma's. 

"Come out where I can see you" she demanded boldly, her hand outstretched in front herself out of habit. 

"I doubt that will do much, my dear" he growled and Daisy felt her blood boil. 

"What have you done to her?" she asked desperately, somehow managing to huddle herself further around the chair in which Jemma sat. 

"She is simply sedated, she will be fine in a few hours. I dare say you won't be so lucky" 

The voice finally stepped into the light and Daisy recoiled intuitively. He towered above her, so much so that Daisy couldn't help but shrink back as he approached. One half of his face was obscured by ghastly scars that narrowly missed his eye, which were a curious shade of green, resembling that of fresh basil or dark moss. They were filled with a loathing so strong that they were almost ablaze, and suddenly the events of their last meeting came crashing back. 

"You took my powers" she accused hotly, red hot anger temporarily drowning out the terror that had gripped her moments before. "You want to hurt inhumans" 

He cackled theatrically, throwing his head back in a maddening manner. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to stay calm, if only for Jemma's sake. 

"My dear, I don't want to _hurt_ inhumans. No, that would be too...boring. I want to _kill you_ " snarled the man, his mutilated lip curling into a smirk. 

Daisy's breath hitched painfully in her chest and she desperately tried to quell the trembling of her hands. "Why? I never done anything wrong" 

"DO YOU SEE THIS?" He bellowed, his face suddenly much closer than it was before. He pointed a shaking finger to his scars and an uncomfortable realisation dawned on her. 

"I-I'm sorry that that happened to you, really, but that wasn't me" she stuttered in an attempt to placate the enraged man. He dismissed her words with a scoff. 

"It doesn't matter, you are all the same. Filthy, _disgusting_ creatures" he spat, contempt coating his words like poison. 

"Not all of us are bad people" argued Daisy defiantly, a spark reigniting within her. With a deafening crack, he struck Daisy across the face with his cane and she fell to her knees with a thud. Her head reeled as dark spots danced in her vision, and her hearing swam in and out of focus, like a badly tuned radio. Suddenly, cold, unforgiving hands snatched her hair, and she was dragged to her feet with a startled yelp. His eyes, bright with hate, met hers and Daisy was distantly proud of herself for angering him so. 

"You are not _people_ " he hissed, "You are _abominations_ " 

Blood pooled in her mouth, the tangy, iron taste making her gag. Impulsively, she spat it out and it landed on his face with a satisfying splatter. He leapt away from her, his hands leaving her hair and she collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Aghast, he tore a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and wiped the blood hastily away, as if he was worried her genetics were somehow contagious. 

"Don't worry, it's not catching" she simpered from the floor, her eyes flashing threateningly. For a terrifying moment, he looked as though he would kill her right then and there. Daisy lifted her chin, refusing to let the tears in her eyes be shed. If this was how she went, she would go with dignity. However, he seemed to regain control of himself, and Daisy watched in fascination and horror and he slid his cool, unwavering mask back on his face. But his eyes betrayed him, still bearing an ominous glint. 

With a final smirk, he sauntered over to the door and raised his cane to knock it sharply. The sound reverberated around Daisy's skull and she couldn't help but wince in discomfort. A guard opened the door, and the two men engaged in a hushed conversation. Daisy took the chance to check on Jemma, who was still unconscious in her chair, oblivious to the danger they were in. Checking her pulse, Daisy let out a relieved breath when she felt that it was steady and strong. 

"I'll get us out of this, Jem. Just hang in there" she promised quietly, squeezing her limp hand tightly. 

"It seems as though we are ready to begin" the man declared, and the delighted look on his face made Daisy's stomach churn. 

"Begin what?" 

He ignored her, instead choosing to watch on gleefully as two burly guards marched over to her and began to drag her out. She thrashed and screamed, panic seizing her heart in an ice cold grip, which only served to thrill the man even more. 

"There is no point fighting Daisy, unless, of course, you wish your friend to be killed?" he taunted wickedly and Daisy instantly stopped, her concern for Jemma's wellbeing overpowering her fear. Craning her neck round, she caught one last glimpse of her before the door swung shut, leaving Jemma alone in the room, none the wiser. 


	3. I'll bring you home, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are finally reunited, but the situation is dire and they are quickly running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, or welcome back, depending on who you are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next instalment, I actually quite enjoyed writing it, which sounds cruel but I swear I don't enjoy hurting Skimmons, rather I enjoy exploring ways to write about their anguish I guess (which doesn't sound any better, lol)
> 
> This time it is written from Jemma's POV, but don't worry, Daisy is still very much present in this chapter. 
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter will be written from someone else's perspective? A certain fellow Scot, perhaps? We shall see ;) 
> 
> Anyyyyyways, please continue on to the fic, and feel free to leave a lil kudos if you haven't already. 
> 
> Love you all 3000 <3

Seconds leaked into minutes that leaked into hours, like water slipping through fingers. Jemma tried her best to track the time passing but the drugs in her system made her dizzy and weak, and one time when she blinked the room went from light to pitch black whilst her eyelids had been pressed closed. She had been vaguely aware of large and faceless men plunging long, sharp needles deep into her neck when her head had just begun to clear, forcing another haze to smother her mind once more. There was no way for her to tell just how many times they had drugged her, impossible to gauge how long she had been there, how long since she had last seen Daisy. Sometimes, when even the tears on her cheeks failed to warm her chilled skin and the shapes creeping in the shadows around her seemed to close in impossibly close, drowning her in their darkness, she would convince herself that she could hear Daisy's heartbeat. Strong, lively beats that wrapped around her body like her arms so often would, comfort and warmth and life and everything that was _Daisy_ enveloping her and chasing the shadows away. Even when apart, Daisy always managed to quell her fears. Jemma would weep when she realised there was nothing she could do to save her friend from the terrors she was facing.

She knew now. She knew Daisy was there with her, because in the moments when Daisy's heartbeat was impossible to reach, her screams filled the air instead. The pain in them was almost palpable and Jemma cringed along with her every time. They were so full of agony and suffering, but somehow that wasn't even the worst part. It was the fear. The terror that echoed around the empty, lifeless building as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. It was sharp and cutting and _unbearable_. Jemma's own screams joined Daisy's too, sometimes. Like when she would beg until her voice was scratched and raw for them to stop. Or when she just wanted to let Daisy know that she was there, she wasn't alone, she would get through this, to _just hold on_. Once or twice (or maybe more or maybe less, it was just so hard to keep track), she would hear her voice, startlingly loud and pained, as they dragged a knife's tip across her torso, or bent a finger until it snapped like a stretched elastic band. All the while, Daisy's voice would drift through the air, carrying with it endless apologies that despite how unwanted her guilt was (none of this was Daisy's fault, and she made a point of yelling that at her too, whenever she was lucid enough to remember) Jemma would cling to it desperately, because it meant that she was alive, and later, when the pain was a dull ache settled so deep within her it was hard to remember it wasn't a physical part of her, Jemma would strain her hearing until she was sure she could hear the steady rhythm of Daisy's heart, a beautiful melody that reminded Jemma so much of family and home that it _hurt._

It hurt. It hurt so much. 

But there was nothing she could do. 

Until, quite suddenly, there was.

It was day again, that much she knew, because the sun (it had been so long since she'd seen it that the factory room had begun to look like Maveth, and Jemma was sure she heard herself scream some more) had found its way into her hell and it spilled glorious, glorious sunlight in brilliant streaks through the dank air. Relief flooded her system so strongly that tears sprung to her eyes from the impact, but she revelled in it, the first vaguely optimistic feeling she had felt in a long while. Her breaths came easier and maybe it was the grim circumstances breaking her mind but she found herself smiling, drawing strength from the golden pools by her feet. Fitz had always liked the sun. Maybe this was him, letting her know she would be coming home to him soon. 

The door slammed open. Jemma felt ice race through her veins. There was a kerfuffle, the sound of feet scrabbling wildly across the floor, and then a body so beautifully familiar was being chucked carelessly into the room and Jemma could barely bring herself to care because it was Daisy, she was here, and finally, _finally_ , there was a chance that Jemma could fix this. 

Except the body was staining the ground with red, and other than a slight twitch and a groan it was still on the ground and the sight was so wrong and Jemma felt fear twist her stomach in knots. The man with the cane stood ominously in the doorway, his face even uglier than before because now he was smiling, really smiling, and Jemma realised with a sickening jolt that he looked _pleased_ , satisfied even. She growled, a gruesome, animalistic noise that seemed to shock even Daisy, whose frightened eyes sought Jemma's, and Jemma could practically hear her begging, _please, no. I can't watch you be hurt_. Jemma wanted to scream again because she couldn't sit by and watch them hurt her either. He left them alone after that and Jemma thanked a God she didn't really believe in for the small mercy. 

"Daisy?" her voice was rough but it was loud enough to gain the other girl's attention. She watched as Daisy heaved herself across the few feet between them, seeming to stretch on for so much longer, and even though she winced and panted every second of the way, she persevered until her head was cushioned on Jemma's lap and her shaking hands were gripping her legs and Jemma felt her first taste of home in days. It tasted more bitter than she would have thought. 

"Daisy, where are you hurt?" she asked the question that had been plaguing her during their time apart. Horrific dreams had wrenched her from restless sleep in which Daisy's blood had sank so deep into her skin that no amount of water could wash it out, or the sound of her bones crunching and cracking resounded in her brain with repulsive clarity. The need to know every break and cut they had inflicted was immense, because she was Doctor Jemma Simmons and whilst she didn't know how to fight back against the cane-wielding monster or how to stop the demons that terrorised her sleep, she had plenty of experience fixing broken parts. 

"Daisy" she insisted, more forcefully than she intended because her friend's head had begun to loll against her and the selfish need to hear her voice was tugging painfully at her heart. Her eyes opened sluggishly and and Jemma had to fight back tears at the sheer depth of emotion shining in them.

"Where are you hurt?" she urged gently, and this time Daisy replied.

"M'okay. Blood's old" 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They...they had this medicine. It sped up my healing process somehow. Every time they hurt me, they'd give me it, wait a while, and then do it all over again" 

Daisy's voice was empty and numb but her face glistened with tears and her hands shook and Jemma could see the trauma lingering behind her stare. She looked so young and so hurt, like a child who had lost a parent, or a girl who had come far too close to losing everything far too many times before. Jemma's heart shattered in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to free her hands so she could stroke Daisy's hair, or hold her close, to bring her even a sliver of comfort. The rope binding them behind her back stung even more painfully now than they had previously, taunting her inability to help her friend. Because how could she possibly do anything without her hands? They were her tools; when someone was hurt she relied on them to patch them up, when something needed analysing she trusted them to stay steady and careful, and when something needed explaining she used them to do half her talking for her, gesticulating excitedly in the air. Now, they were trapped uncomfortably at her back and she felt so hopelessly lost because what could she possibly do to fix this?

"Shhh. You're thinking too loud" whispered Daisy. She sounded tired. Jemma wondered how long it had been since Daisy had slept soundly.

"I don't know how to fix this" admitted Jemma helplessly. Hot tears streamed down frozen cheeks. 

"It's not up to you to fix it" Daisy fervently answered back. Jemma wanted to laugh and sob and scream because _of course it was_. Instead, she sighed, a long, weary exhale that shuddered through her lungs. 

"You'll think of something, you always do" 

_But that's with Fitz_ , she wanted to argue, _I don't know how to think without him_. _I don't know how to breathe when he isn't here._

"I imagined your hands, when they- when we were apart. I imagined you hugging me, or stitching me up, or poking me like you do when I annoy you in the lab. I could almost feel their warmth". Daisy's voice was hushed, almost as if she was praying, her words sacred and special and they meant so much more to Jemma than Daisy would ever know. She wanted to tell her about hearing her heartbeat, how it was such a comfort to her just like it was all that time ago when Daisy was shot and Jemma almost didn't manage to fix her but then she did. She did, because that was her job. That's what she's always done. She refused to let that change now. 

"I'll bring you home, Daisy, I promise", and despite everything, Jemma realised she meant it. Even without her hands, even without her mind, - because the drugs were still scrambling it and honestly that was even worse than taking away her hands - she meant it, with every fibre of her being.

She would bring Daisy home. 


	4. 291,480 Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz, May and Coulson struggle to come to grips with the fact that Daisy and Simmons have been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello :D
> 
> Welcome to chapter 4 of this fic! As promised, this is written from Fitz's perspective (and partially May's POV as well, I couldn't resist). 
> 
> !TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains a detailed description of a panic attack, so please don't feel obliged to read if that is something that makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable. 
> 
> Okay, as long as you are sure you're comfortable, please enjoy my fic <3

291, 480 seconds. 

That's how long it had been since Daisy and Jemma were last seen after their meal out together - "It's a ladies night, Fitz. No boys allowed!" they had giggled whilst swiping rosy gloss onto their lips - where they had taken a wrong turn down a quiet street that suddenly erupted into chaos and bloodshed until, quite suddenly, both girls were eerily still on the ground and the security footage fizzed out with a zap. 

Or, in another sense, 3 days, 8 hours, and 58 minutes. 

Fitz was most definitely counting, and after the first 12 hours he stopped trying to hide it. 

"You should get some sleep" 

He startled, perhaps more violently than the strangely gentle tone of Melinda May called for, and he shook himself when he noticed her hovering in the doorway to the common room. He wondered just how long she had been there, watching him as he tortuously analysed the footage again, and again, and again. There had to be something there, there had to be. 

"I'm not tired" he denied, cringing when it sounded more petulant than anything. "I'm fine" he tried again, but this time even he could hear the bone-weary exhaustion clinging to his words. 

"You've barely slept since-" she swallowed her next words, and Fitz got the distinct feeling that she could hardly face what had happened either, "since the incident". 

"It wasn't an _incident_ though, was it? An incident is-is someone leaving the freezer open overnight and all the food is ruined, or water pipes bursting and flooding the kitchen" he exploded angrily. Gasping at his outburst, he snapped his mouth shut and dragged his hands over his face. The attempt to wipe some of the stress and tiredness away was futile, but it didn't stop him from trying. To her credit, May never even flinched. In fact, from behind his fingers Fitz could see she looked even more concerned than before, as if he didn't just bite her head clean off.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Need some food, and some sleep" May interrupted sternly. Without waiting to hear the protestations that were already falling from his lips, May turned from the door and beckoned for him to follow. He was tempted to ignore her and continue searching for clues in the footage, but the logical part of his brain knew that if there were clues to be found, someone would have discovered them by now. So, he mustered up some patience from deep, deep within and pushed himself off of the couch. 

After trekking through endless hallways for a minute or so, having lost May in his hesitation to get up, he eventually found her stirring two steaming mugs in the kitchen. 

"Tea?" he couldn't help but ask, one of his eyebrows lifting to the top of his forehead. May nodded wordlessly as she added a splash of milk and slid the mug over to where Fitz was leaning against the counter. He was slightly flattered that May knew how he liked his tea and he thanked her with a small, genuine smile. Without missing a beat, she turned to the cupboards and began to collect ingredients from their newly stocked supply. He sipped the warm drink and watched on, silently, allowing himself to enjoy this little taste of comfort for a few minutes. It wasn't until May placed the final item next to the others that Fitz connected the dots. 

"You're making pancakes?" He blushed at the incredulity coating his voice, but May seemed amused by his bewilderment. 

"Do you like pancakes?" she asked. 

"Uh...yes?" 

"Then yes, I'm making pancakes" she confirmed, and with that she began to mix the many ingredients together with a practised ease that if Fitz hadn't have been so preoccupied, he might have questioned. It was weirdly soothing to watch, her confident hands placing and mixing with an effortless fluidity. He found his thoughts drifting to Jemma and Daisy again, flashes of them torn and bloody, broken and battered, tattooed across his mind. He felt nauseous. It was wrong, it was all so wrong. His best friend and the woman he loved more than anything else in the universe had been ruthlessly abducted and here he was sitting with hot tea and having breakfast made for him. His drink soured on his tongue and he had the sudden urge to be sick. Distantly, he noted an aching pressure in his chest.

"Fitz, look at me. You need to breathe" 

A voice swam in and out of focus, bobbing up and down like a kite flittering in the wind. Daisy had bought a kite once, claiming it would a fun activity for them to do on a particularly breezy day. When they finally got around to using it, it wasn't long before it ended up entangled in the branches of a tree. That's exactly how Fitz felt now, trapped on a branch too high from the ground in a storm that howled like their screams in his dreams. Water was hammering down and his grip was slackening and he was going to fall, he was going to _drown,_ and Daisy and Jemma's cries tore into his flesh and Fitz was drowning because they were hurting and he was doing _nothing_.

Warm brown orbs entered his line of vision and hands gripped his shoulders and Fitz flailed because they were pulling him down and he couldn't breathe, but then the voice returned, fuzzy and distorted, and it was begging him to do just that and with nothing left to do he clung to the lifeline that was thrown, hoping against all odds that they managed to bring him to the surface. Slowly, painfully, the familiar hands rubbing circles on his back lifted him higher through the murky water until, _finally_ , his head broke through and oxygen came flying into his gaping mouth. 

"Breathe with me, Fitz. You're safe, just breathe with me" 

He followed their instructions, too dizzy and terrified to do anything else, because his head was above the water but he was still swimming in it's depths. It was hard, initially, his breaths were coming faster than hers and his head ached at the lack of oxygen flowing to his brain (it felt so much like drowning and the person seemed to realise that because they took his soaked hands in theirs and planted them firmly on the ground, anchoring him to reality) but gradually his shaky breaths evened out and the spots in his vision faded away. May's face, calm yet so clearly worried, trickled into view. It was then that he realised they had ended up on the floor, at some point, and he was backed up against the wall. May was crouched only a few feet away, seemingly reluctant to crowd him. 

"You with me?" she asked. Fitz sucked in another breath and nodded only slightly, trusting May to catch the movement. Satisfied, she settled herself across from where he had retreated to, crossing her legs elegantly beneath her, and allowed him to catch his breath. It didn't take long for the shame to wash over him, and heat creeped up his neck and spread quickly to his cheeks and ears. He swiped furiously at his wet cheeks and cast his gaze down at his knees, wishing that he had the inhuman ability to create a wormhole to swallow him up. He opened his mouth to apologise but was stopped before the fist syllable left his mouth.

"Don't apologise. You've been through several traumatic experiences. Anxiety attacks are an expected and normal symptom of PTSD". It helped, to hear her explain it in a detached, clinical manner, not unlike how you would explain the link between a headache and a cold. It made it sound real, like it wasn't just something in his head. He didn't have any words, not yet, maybe not ever, so he nodded numbly and allowed the warmth to leak from his face. After all they had been through together, it felt almost silly to feel embarrassed. Content to just sit there, the pair's breaths were all that filled the air for a while and whilst his hands still trembled and his breaths still hitched every once in a while (his body trying to regulate his breathing after hyperventilating) Fitz felt calmer than he had in days. The weight he had been carrying on his shoulders since he first saw the security footage weighed heavier than ever before, however, and sleep pulled so strongly on his eyelids he started to nod off right there on the floor. Noticing this, May pushed herself off the ground and extended her hand, which Fitz blindly accepted, and she led him to the small couch in the sitting room area past the kitchen. 

He lay down on it without hesitation, his exhaustion overcoming all of his other senses, and he was already drifting off when May tucked a blanket round him and squeezed his shoulder gently. 

"Thank you" he slurred, half-asleep. May forced the lump in her throat down as she looked at him. He looked so small, curled up under the blanket, and so _young_ , too. Watching him work himself into the ground those past few days had been almost as hard as knowing that Daisy and Jemma had been taken. With one last, lingering glance at the agent - ensuring that he was in fact asleep - May forced herself to leave the room and head for Coulson's office. 

The door was open when she got there, and she allowed herself in without knocking. They were way past that, now. He was sat at his desk, which was in an unusual state of disarray, talking with someone in a clipped tone over the phone. She watched as he grew more and more agitated, before he finally slammed the device down with a thud. 

"I'm guessing there's still no updates". She cut straight to the chase, there was no time for small-talk. 

"No" Coulson bit out regretfully. He looked older, as he always did when a member of the team was in peril, and the smudges of purple under his eyes told May all she needed to know about how Coulson had spent the previous night.

"Fitz had another attack. It was worse than the others, but he's asleep now" she informed him, knowing that he would want to know. A little of the stress eased off his face at the news, and he smiled grimly.

"At least he's asleep, he's been pushing himself too much recently" 

"A bit like someone else I know" she replied instantly, and he smiled a little at that too, but it had a bitter undertone.

"Hypocrite" Coulson accused, though there was no real feeling behind it. Still, she forced a breathy chuckle past her lips before sitting down on the chair across from him. 

"Something should have come up by now" he worried with a furrowed brow. His eyes were trained on his computer and May knew without looking that the security footage was looping on his screen. 

"There's no use re-watching it. They are wearing masks, and they managed to avoid all other camera's in the area"

"There has to be something, May" he insisted. His unsaid words hung in the air between them, _if there isn't, then we are out of leads._ The thought had the lump returning to her throat with a vengeance. 

"We need to take a break, we have plenty of other agents on this. We're no use to the Daisy and Simmons if we're too run down for extraction" May reasoned determinedly and she mentally geared herself up for a fight. Surprisingly, Coulson scrubbed a hand over his face and then nodded. Reaching over, he clicked his screen off and sighed heavily. 

"Pancakes?" she asked, a hint of a smile appearing at Coulson's incredulous look, almost identical to Fitz's earlier. 

"Now?" he asked. 

"Yes, now. We need to eat. Replenish our energy"

"With pancakes?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

He pondered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Pancakes it is" he agreed. 

It wasn't until they had eaten their fill on pancakes, Fitz joining them after a while, much to the older agents dismay (he had only slept for 45 minutes. May was sure with how tired he was that he would get at least a couple hours. Then again, Jemma wasn't there. It made sense, in a devastating sort of way) that an agent ran in, panting and flustered, claiming that Coulson was needed in the debrief room ASAP. Fitz and May followed without question.

Bobbi, Mack and Hunter were crowded around a table, chattering anxiously among themselves. Upon seeing Coulson, May and Fitz, they quietened, and May's heart pounded at their faces. It wasn't fear, or grief, or anger like she had expected, but hope. Cautious, careful, _hope_.

"Seismic activity was recorded in an abandoned factory a couple hours from where Agents Johnson and Simmons were taken" Bobbi explained quickly, her fingers tapping on a tablet until a map appeared on the tv screen on the wall. 

"You think it's Daisy?" Coulson asked, his voice tight. Fitz looked like he would pass out any minute.

"It has to be" Mack confirmed. Relief flooded the room in powerful waves. The group took a second to let it wash over them before jumping into action. 

Fitz watched from afar, too frazzled to partake in any of the planning. One thought resounded through his mind, and for the first time in brought a hesitant smile to his face. 

They had found them, and they were going to get them home. 


	5. The Man Without the Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls stand up against their captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day :)
> 
> I just finished watching Elizabeth Henstridge's latest youtube video (she is the amazing actress who plays Jemma on AoS!) and it reminded me that I needed to update this fic lol. If you haven't already, defos check her channel out as her videos are so fun and they will most certainly bring a smile to your face :D
> 
> Annnnyyywayyyyy, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! It's written in Daisy's POV for the most part but as always my perspectives are a lil all over the place so we have some Jemma POV in there as well lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a time when Daisy had been sure she had felt the most profound pain a person could feel. When bullets had sliced through her skin and wreaked havoc inside her, blood spilling out and onto the floor like ink on a canvas. When she was almost certain her stomach had been set on fire because it _burned_. Flames of agony had licked greedily at her insides and she was certain in those moments that she was experiencing death. 

But then Trip had died. That pain was different, yet so much worse. He had followed her down into the belly of the beast and in doing so sacrificed himself, his brave, loyal, _beautiful_ self, and Daisy had the audacity to live. To break out of her shell and to breathe another breath. Before, when she was in so much pain she thought she was aflame, she had thought she was dying. She had no idea that living could harbour even more agony. 

And then, she met him. He helped and held and loved her even when everyone else were weary, cautious, terrified. And if Daisy thought she knew what love was, she truly had no idea quite how _amazing_ it could be until him. He was brilliant and powerful, just like the electricity that he bended and wielded at his will. He loved her like nobody else did, and she loved him with everything she had. His love made the pain lose some of it's poignancy, his power made her feel more alive, his laugh sparked a happiness inside her that she thought she had lost. How ironic that he would then go on to snatch it all away again. 

The pain of losing him was colossal. It raged and roared inside her with an intensity that was impossible to quell. Aching so pronounced that it physically _hurt_ was what she came to know. She was familiar with the pain of living now, she had felt it before, but never had it had bore such a tight grip. And when it all became too much, when she couldn't stand to meet her own eyes in her reflection never mind anyone else's, she left. Her only companion for so long was that pain, that suffering, and she allowed its shadow to cast over her. She deserved it. After all, she got to live. It was only fair.

Then, somehow, even after all of that suffering, she managed discover yet another type of pain, the type that came hand in hand with a terror that ate her up from the inside out. And it wasn't when the masked men cut into her skin, or when they bent her bones until they broke, or when they hooked her up to the chair and fried her head with electricity.

It was when they done all those things to Jemma. 

It was when Daisy would accidentally hit one of the men in her crazed thrashing, or when her resolve would crumble, just for a moment (she swears it was just for a moment) and she tries to fight back because she can't take anymore of the searing agony, and they would tut at her patronisingly, like a disappointed parent would to a toddler, and send the men through to punish Jemma. All because of her. All because she was too weak to withstand the torture. Jemma's screams caused a pain that Daisy had thought couldn't possibly exist because it was so _fucking_ brutal. How naïve of her to hope.

Jemma's voice was floating in the air now, but it was soft and gentle like it had been before Daisy had become acquainted with this new, harrowing type of hurt, so Daisy clutched onto it and tried to slow her heart. 

"That's it, Daisy. You're okay, you're with me" 

Her eyes blinked open with a start, and Jemma rushed to reassure her again. "It's okay, Daisy. It was just a bad dream".

Daisy couldn't even recall what she had been dreaming about, but the fear lingered in her stuttering breaths and trembling hands. She wished not for the first time that her and Jemma hadn't went out for that stupid girls night in the first place. It had been her idea. It was her fault that they were here. Daisy wondered if this new pain would follow her around like the last one did. The thought made her feel sick. 

"Daisy, look at me" Jemma insisted forcefully. Instinctively, Daisy's eyes flew up to hers. 

"This isn't your fault"

Daisy scoffed and the sound was startlingly loud. "Of course it is, Jem. Girls night was my idea-"

"And I agreed! Plus, I picked the restaurant. If we had went to that other place maybe this wouldn't have happened" 

Pondering that, Daisy's brow furrowed as she shook her head. Misunderstanding, Jemma's mouth instantly opened to try and take away some of the unwarranted guilt Daisy was feeling, but she was stopped by a squeeze of Daisy's hand on her leg.

"No, I think they were actually looking for me Jemma. Like, actively seeking me out. But, why? Why me?" 

The question had been tormenting her since they had been taken. She hadn't been the one who had hurt the man with the cane. She wasn't even aware of an inhuman that wielded abilities to create such intricate scars. 

"Well...I imagine your abduction would cause quite a stir. You're the face of the inhuman race, Daisy. Kidnapping you was bound to have an impact" Jemma spoke her thoughts aloud, her own brow creased anxiously. 

"Not like being inhuman is doing me much good now though" mumbled Daisy miserably, which caused Jemma to shove her in the shoulder with her leg. Slightly affronted, Daisy cried "hey!" indignantly. 

"Not. Your. Fault." glowered Jemma. Daisy noticed her gaze was trained on the door, a vicious glint in her eyes.

"Please don't try anything, Jem. They haven't given you the medicine thing yet, I think they're saving it for me which means if they hurt you anymore, you might- just, please. Don't."

"We can't just do nothing Daisy!" 

"Listen, we will figure something out. But it's too dangerous now. What if they kill you? They've threatened to before"

"No, I'm the only thing keeping you from lashing out. They wouldn't have any leverage without me"

"Do they really need any? What can I do Simmons? Bite them? They've _taken_ my powers!" 

"You'll get them back!" Jemma whispered furiously. Daisy blinked, an incredulous look overcoming her face. 

"How in the _hell_ am I meant to do that? They've injected me with some weird chemical shit that's blocking them! I'm powerless!"

"Daisy. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known and will ever know. If there is a way for you to overcome that 'weird chemical' they're using, I have no doubt you will find it" 

Rendered speechless, Daisy simply stared at her friend. 

"You really think so?" she asked finally, her voice small and fragile. 

"Yes! Of course I do, Daisy. I have complete faith in you, I _always_ have" she whispered ardently, and Daisy felt warm for the first time in days.

"Thank you, Jemma. I believe in you too" 

They quietened for a while after that, content to just enjoy the feel of the other in the silence that was blessed in the aftermath of such horror. They didn't speak again until Jemma rolled her shoulders, a grimace etched on her face. Daisy eyed the door from the corner of her eye, then the rope tying Jemma's hands behind her, an idea forming in her head.

"No. I'm fine Daisy" Jemma butted in, having spotted the gears in Daisy's head spinning.

"You're in pain, Simmons" she argued. "I can untie you, just for a little while at least"

"They'll punish you Daisy, you know they will"

"Seeing you like this is punishing me" 

With that, Daisy pushed herself off the floor. Her achy muscles screamed in protest and Jemma herself protested frantically but Daisy ignored both. A couple minutes later, the rope slackened in Daisy's hands and Jemma's arms finally fell free. She groaned at first, her arms and hands having spent so many days forced into one position even the slightest movement hurt. It took them both 15 minutes to navigate her hands from the back of the chair into her lap, and even then Daisy could see it was agonising, but Jemma was quick to reassure.

"It's better than having them tied" she bit out as she experimentally bent and circled her wrists and fingers. 

"Only a few breaks" she concluded after a while, as if the fingers jutting out at awkward angles weren't evidence enough. Daisy felt herself wince at the sight.

The door slammed open and the man with the cane was suddenly careening towards Daisy angrily. Jemma's ruined fingers darted out to grab Daisy's top, but her grip was weak and the man pulled her away with ease. All to quickly Daisy was trapped in his arms and a blade was pressing into the soft skin of her neck. She wondered distantly how she never noticed the weapon on the end of his cane before. 

"No! No, please, don't! We're sorry! Please" Jemma shrieked, tears cascading down her face. 

"You think you can just do as you please? Is that it?" The man yelled and he tightened his hold on Daisy. Jemma's heart wrenching sobs contrasted greatly with Daisy's own tears, which slid silently down her cheeks, her body paralysed by fear. 

Jemma shook her head frantically. Daisy's heart pummelled against her ribcage as the tip of the blade drew a bright speck of blood from her neck. She felt rather than heard the man laugh. The manic sound echoed off the walls, striking even more fear into both girls' hearts. 

"I'll show you, yes, I'll show you who is in charge" he sardonically growled and then he turned the blade on Jemma and she leapt back in fright. The blade managed to nick her across the cheek. The scarlet blood staining her scared, pale face mingling with her tears. Daisy writhed desperately in his hold, the fear in Jemma's eyes spurring her on.

"This is what happens when _monsters_ don't do as their told!" barked the man. He thrust the blade towards Jemma. 

Helpless, Jemma watched with round, terrified orbs as she backed as far as she could into the chair. It wasn't enough. He was going to stab her and then Daisy would be alone, and Fitz would be alone and she'd never look into the blue of his eyes again and-

The man's arm halted, mid-air, the blade hovering inches away from Jemma's chest. It took Jemma a few moments to realise exactly why he had paused. Daisy's hands, whilst still trapped at her sides by the man, were curled into fists and they were shaking.

No. Everything was shaking.

A deep rumble reverberated around the room as the earth began to tremble, ever so slightly, as if it were cowering in fright. Daisy let out a pained shout as her face twisted with the effort, sweat glistening on her forehead. Jemma found herself wanting to cheer her on because she was doing it, just like she _knew_ she could. The man was still frozen, so instead of celebrating just yet, Jemma snatched the chance Daisy had presented her with. Pushing down the pain, she yanked as hard as she could on the cane still pointing at her chest, somehow managing to tilt it upwards as to avoid stabbing her whilst also stealing it out of his hands. With lightening speed, she whirled it round to face him, before he could even process fully what was happening. 

"Let. Her. Go" demanded Jemma, her voice low and dangerous. The man hesitated and in response Jemma shoved the blade into his shoulder. 

"LET HER GO!" she tried again, twisting the cane. Howling in pain, the man snarled at the scientist but acquiesced, dropping Daisy out of his arms. She stumbled into Jemma, still not having recovered from the exertion of using her powers under the influence of the blocker. Jemma wrenched the cane out of his shoulder as she tucked Daisy under her arm, making sure to keep a secure hold on both. 

"Now. You are going to stand down, and let us leave" 

Her command was perhaps a little shaky, and her face was still soaked with tears and blood, but the man still seemed to shrink away from her and Jemma didn't bother feeling guilty for enjoying how he trembled. Daisy joined in on the fight, raising her hand out towards him. And if the threat wasn't clear in her stance, the subtle shake of the ground beneath the man's feet was. 

Daisy and Jemma clung to each other as they towered before the man without his cane. He wasn't quite so terrifying anymore. 

And as the man finally stood down, moving out of the way, allowing the girls to flee towards the door, one thought gave them the energy they needed to run:

They were going home. 

Together. 


	6. Just Like We Always Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls escape the factory, but with the team still nowhere to be seen, it's up to them to try and survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo :D
> 
> Sorry for the slightly delayed update, everything I wrote yesterday was shite lol, so I figured I'd take a break and come back the next day. Tbh, not sure how I feel about this chapter either but I might scream if I have to re-write it again so I've settled for this haha. 
> 
> I watched Aos S7 e9 and W O W. It was amazing, definitely one of my top 10 fav episodes. Elizabeth Henstridge killed her directing debut, and Chloe, Clark and Joel's performances were *chef's kiss* (along with everyone elses, ofc!) I won't say anything else because I don't want to spoil it but it was v good. 
> 
> Also, before we jump in I want to say I have literally never even went camping before so my knowledge on survival tactics etc in the situation the girls find themselves in this chapter is vvv limited. Apologies if it isn't quite accurate lmao.
> 
> Okay, I'll stop rambling, hope you enjoy :)

Fresh air had never tasted quite so sweet. Daisy figured it a shame that they didn't really have the chance to savour it.

With feet slamming into the ground and arms pumping furiously, the girls sprinted towards what looked like a dense forest by the side of the factory. Jemma and Daisy had wordlessly agreed that the best way to lose their captors, who would no doubt be on their heels, was to hideout in amongst the trees. Adrenaline surged through their veins, giving them startling clarity. Every branch that snapped and bush that rustled fried Daisy's already wasted nerves. Shadows cast by the looming trees sent Jemma's heartrate spiralling. Collectively, it would be fair to say they were a panic-stricken mess. But, after what felt like hours of running, the girls had no choice but to slow to a stop, and both thanked whoever was looking out for them that for now, they were completely alone. Jemma collapsed to the ground, her broken hands held tightly to her heaving chest. The exertion of running so far so quickly after barely eating, sleeping or drinking had drained the little energy they had possessed before. 

"You good?" Daisy managed to say through wheezes as she joined Jemma on the soggy grass. Jemma gave her a weary nod, still battling to catch her breath and stave off the adrenaline that still coursed through her body. Both girls took a minute to regulate their breathing, waiting until their chests had stopped aching before trying to speak. 

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked eventually.

"Yeah. We're okay" laughed Daisy disbelievingly. "We did it".

" _You_ did it, Daisy. I knew you would" and despite everything, Jemma smiled too. 

"I couldn't have done it without you, though. You were _badass_ in there Jemma Simmons!" and maybe it was the trauma, or maybe it was the adrenaline, but both girls couldn't help but giggle as they recalled the earlier events. 

"Hey, speaking of, where's the cane?" Daisy asked afterwards. Jemma's smile fell as she looked, puzzled, to her empty hands. 

"Oh no, I must have dropped it. I didn't even notice" she groaned in dismay. 

"It's okay, it's fine. The team will be looking for us, they'll be here in no time" Daisy reassured her confidently, hooking her arm through hers. Jemma nodded in response, but she still seemed unsure. 

"What? What is it?" Daisy questioned, not fully sure she wanted to know the doubts in Jemma's mind that were clearly written on her face. 

"It's just...the people who took us were professionals. They wore masks, they managed to track us well enough to know that we changed restaurant last minute, they found an abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere, they had that miracle medicine-"

"Your point?" Daisy interrupted gently, knowing Jemma would continue to babble for an hour if left to.

"They wouldn't go to all that trouble to be so easily followed by S.H.I.E.L.D. They knew who I was, Daisy. They knew we were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. My guess is that they went to great lengths not to be found" admitted Jemma reluctantly. 

"But our team aren't just good, Jem. They're the best. They'll find a way, just like we always do". It's what Daisy had to believe, because if that wasn't true then they were stranded in a forest, both only in thin shirts and leggings, in the middle of fall, with no hope of rescue. 

"It could be worse, it could be winter" Jemma thought aloud, seemingly reading Daisy's thoughts. 

"Still pretty cold" Daisy grumbled, using her free hand to rub at her arm in an effort to generate some heat. 

"It's only going to get colder as night falls" Jemma sighed as her eyes scanned the sky. "I'd say we have 3 hours, at most, until sunset". 

"It'll be fine, right? We'll just strip and share body heat or something?" Daisy's attempt at a joke fell flat at the concern etched on Jemma's face.

"I'd agree if these were normal circumstances, but we have little clothing as it is, so layering is out of the question. We have nowhere suitable to take shelter, building a fire with damp wood would be difficult, not to mention dangerous. Plus, we have barely drank in what I'm guessing has been days and we haven't eaten at all, so our bodies are directing our energy into keeping us alive, not warm" Jemma's worries cascaded out of her mouth in one breath, her brows furrowing more with each word until her frown looked almost painful. 

"So, what your saying is, after everything, the cold is what's going to kill us?" Daisy deadpanned in conclusion. 

"Dying of exposure, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying"

Daisy thudded her head back against the tree behind her and heaved a large sigh. Of course, _of course_ , their luck had to run dry after evading their captors. They couldn't have had even one more small mercy. That would have made things too easy. Jemma mirrored the sentiment, going to raise a hand to drag nervously through her hair before remembering the state of her fingers. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her as she lowered them down to cradle against her chest again. Daisy eyed her anxiously. Her fingers weren't the only injury she had sustained. Daisy had noticed earlier when Jemma sat down that there were colourful splotches painted across her side and abdomen, which looked startlingly bold against her porcelain skin. The weight she had began to put back on after returning from Maveth had disappeared, and Daisy felt distantly frustrated. It had taken Jemma so long to start putting weight on again and it had taken a fraction of the time for her to lose most of it again. The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding, but the trail of blood left had dried and stained, like a scarlet river flowing down her face. Daisy suspected it was already infected. In her experience it was best to assume the worst so you were prepared to handle it. She felt the resentment for their kidnappers grow as she studied Simmons, who was usually so shiny and pristine, slumped battered, bruised and malnourished against a tree looking significantly slimmer than she had a couple days ago. At the very least they could have shared a little of the medicine they used to prolong Daisy's torture and given it to Jemma. 

"You're staring" Jemma commented, still staring ahead, but Daisy caught the tired uplift of her lips. 

"Just worried" Daisy confessed, trying to keep her voice light. Jemma shook her head and brightened her smile a little (Daisy hated how easy it seemed for her to hide how scared she was. She wondered how many times before she had bottled her emotions without Daisy noticing. Silently, she vowed she would pay better attention if- _when_ \- they got out of this). 

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Nothing a little food and sleep won't fix" she lied, and quite well too, but Daisy noticed how she wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"I don't think sleep will fix your fingers, Jem" 

"No...no I suppose not" Jemma sighed, deflating. She was too exhausted to keep her façade in place. Quiet blanketed them once more, and both girls found their eyes growing heavy. Daisy's head even began to nod slightly, which was when Jemma decided that they try find somewhere safer to recharge their batteries.

"Isn't here fine?" Daisy mumbled with closed eyes, her head cushioned on Jemma's shoulder.

"We're too exposed, let's just walk a little further" Jemma replied, her resolve softening as she heard the exhaustion tinting Daisy's voice, but nevertheless remaining steadfast. Knowing she was right, Daisy struggled to her feet and helped Jemma to stand. 

"What direction?" Daisy asked, figuring that it didn't really matter since their surroundings all looked the same, but thought it best to ask.

"I don't know. When lost it's better to stay put rather than wandering aimlessly"

"But we aren't lost, we're being hunted" 

"Exactly. So,...this way. Why not?"

They began to trudge through the trees in the direction they had originally been running in, ensuring at least that they were putting more distance between them and the dreaded factory. Each step was draining and soon it became obvious neither had the energy to walk much further. Then, by a well overdue stroke of luck, they stumbled across a rockface with a small opening into some sort of cave, with a small stream a few feet away. 

"Thank _fuck_ " Daisy moaned in relief, falling unceremoniously to her knees and cupping her hands in the water. It was freezing, and Jemma was initially reluctant for them to drink it, claiming they would die of exposure before they died of dehydration, but quickly her thirst overcame her sensibility and soon the icy water was slipping deliciously down their dry, aching throats. Once they had drank their fill, they began to wash their faces, Jemma struggling more so with her broken fingers, but managing all the same. Daisy insisted on being the one to wash out Jemma's cut as she wanted to ensure it was done thoroughly. Daisy then wanted to wash her hair a little too, but Jemma refused to go that far, concerned already by how much colder the water had made them. 

"We can't risk making a fire because they might see the smoke, which means we need to take every precaution to stay warm. The water probably wasn't a good idea-"

"Stop beating yourself up, Jem. We needed to drink" Daisy reasoned, placing a placating hand on Jemma's arm. 

"Now, can we please go squeeze into that cave thingy and get some sleep?" she asked, batting her eyelashes for effect and Jemma breathed out a chuckle. 

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. We'll need our strength if we are to hike" mused Jemma as she led them over to the opening in the rocks.

"Hike?" 

"Our best bet is to get to higher ground. That way if the team are flying above they can spot us"

Jemma's logic was sound but Daisy dreaded it all the same. Hiking at the best of times would be difficult, so in their current states Daisy was sure it would be hellish. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she clambered in after Jemma and lay down on the ground next to her. There was barely enough room for the both of them, and they had to bend their legs slightly so they wouldn't be visible to anyone outside, but Jemma pointed out that their close proximity would help keep them warm. Daisy rolled onto her side so she was facing Jemma, and Jemma was quick to mirror her. Their breaths puffed warmly against each others faces. 

"We'll survive this, right?" Jemma whispered, her eyes round and glistening even in the dim lighting. It wasn't often Jemma sought reassurance so openly, but Daisy figured they were both too drained to hide their vulnerability. Daisy wasn't about to deny her the comfort she obviously needed. 

"Right. Just like we always do" Daisy promised, her eyes slipping closed. She felt Jemma's hand slide into hers. 

"Night, Daisy" 

"Night Jem" 


	7. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls begin their hike through the wilderness, but that isn't the only problem they face during their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Apologies (again) for the delay in this chapter lol. Writer's block can be a real bitch sometimes. Anyway, it's here and it's finished and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow!
> 
> I had about ten different tabs open about hypothermia symptoms, which berries are edible, what time of year they grow, what mushrooms are dangerous, how to start a fire with limited supplies etc etc etc. I can't promise that it's all accurate, but I done a shit ton of research to try and make it as true to facts as possible haha, so hopefully it's all okay!
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has supported this fic so far, and to the people who may in the future. It means so so much that people are enjoying this :D the kudos and comments especially make my day, so extra love to the people who leave them <3
> 
> Okay, I'll stop yammering on now, hope you enjoy!

Daisy's eyes blinked open sluggishly, not entirely sure what had woken her. It was slightly disconcerting to wake in such a dark place, and her heartrate quickened when she couldn't initially tell where she was. Darting up, she slammed her head into the rock above her, which in turn sent the previous days events tumbling back into her brain. Careful to muffle her wince, she lowered herself back down next to a still sleeping Jemma and steadied her breathing. They were safe. Everything was fine. Well, mostly fine. It occurred to her then that it was the cold that had woken her, having crept it's way under her skin during the night, numbing her fingers and toes. Goosebumps prickled her arms and legs as her teeth chattered together. Daisy wasn't sure what time it was, or how long they had until sunrise, but she knew if they didn't try and warm up they would be in trouble.

"Jemma? Hey, wake up" she whispered. She shook her shoulder gently, relieved when Jemma's eyes fluttered open. 

"Daisy?". Her voice was still thick with sleep as her eyelids flickered tiredly. Guilt flooded Daisy for waking her when she was still evidently exhausted, but she was worried that her lethargy was perhaps a sign of something more sinister than being tired. 

"Yeah, it's me. We're okay. Well, except for the fact that it's _freezing_ " 

At this Jemma perked up slightly, her eyes widening owlishly. 

"You're right. We're too cold. If we don't warm up we are at serious risk of hypothermia." Jemma fretted. She eyed Daisy anxiously, and Daisy got the feeling she was cataloguing her symptoms. She tried to quell her shaking, not wanting to alarm the scientist.

"Not shivering is worse, Daisy, trust me" Jemma commented absent-mindedly, with furrowed brows and a frown that was becoming a little too familiar for Daisy's liking. 

"What do we do? Can we wait until the sun comes up?" 

"I don't think we can afford to wait that long, I'm worried mild hypothermia may have already settled in"

"How can you tell?" Daisy asked, slightly unnerved by the notion. 

"We are shivering, breathing slowly and a bit shallowly, still drowsy after sleep, although that could be attributed to our lack of nourishment, and-", she raised an icy hand to Daisy's neck and she struggled to not recoil from her touch, "your pulse is a little slow" Jemma finished. 

"Right. Okay. Well, it's only mild, right? So we can still fix it?" asked Daisy, trying desperately to remain hopeful. 

"Yes, as long as we raise our core temperatures the effects shouldn't cause permanent damage" 

Jemma's eyes roamed around their surroundings and Daisy recognized the expression on her face. She had coined it the 'Simmons save the day' face, as it was the determined look she adopted in the most dire situations, when she somehow pushed away the innate urge to panic and instead retreated briefly into her mind, which Daisy could tell was whirring noisily with thoughts. It was in moments like these when Daisy thanked her lucky stars that she befriended two of the most intelligent people in the country all those years ago.

"We are going to have to make a fire. It's the only source of heat we have access to right now. And we need to figure out how to heat some of the water from the stream. The sooner we ingest some warm fluids, the better"

A million questions appeared on Daisy's tongue but she swallowed them, deciding it was best to trust Jemma and follow her lead. 

"Alright. Okay, let's do it" agreed Daisy. 

Both girls began to climb out of their makeshift shelter. Jemma warned Daisy to avoid abrupt movements - "We don't want to be increasing the stress on our hearts right now" - and so heeding that advice, they moved slowly and carefully. 

Daisy's legs threatened to buckle beneath her weight as she stepped out into the forest, the numbness having spread up from her toes. She braced herself against the rocks as nausea swirled uncomfortably in her gut. Once some of the initial vertigo dissipated, Daisy glanced up to find Jemma struggling with the same issue. She was swallowing convulsively, as if staving off the urge to be sick. 

"Just, uh, give me a minute" Jemma panted, her body half slouched in an attempt to stay upright. Daisy reached out clumsily, her hands coming to stabilise the smaller girl. They both leaned against each other, breathing heavily. Eventually, once Jemma was mostly certain she wasn't about to throw up, she cautiously straightened, thanking Daisy with a withered smile. 

"Nausea is a normal symptom of hypothermia, it should settle once we warm up. Are you hungry at all?" 

Daisy pondered her question, before shaking her head in denial. "Shouldn't I be? I haven't eaten in days" 

"Loss of appetite is common too. Come on, we better get started"

It took a moment for Daisy to remember what exactly she was talking about. 

"Oh yeah, fire. Okay." 

Jemma's brow furrowed at Daisy's apparent forgetfulness and she filed that symptom away in her mind. They were both deteriorating rather quickly, which meant that they had to act now or else- well, Jemma didn't really want to consider that. 

Launching into action, Jemma ordered Daisy to gather as much dry plant material as she could find, which was thankfully quite easy as it hadn't rained overnight. She claimed this would act as kindling, which whilst Daisy had no clue what that was, she trusted Jemma knew what she was talking about. Jemma tasked herself with gathering dry bark, and some sticks that she could use to create friction and start a fire. Within a few minutes, Jemma and Daisy had gathered the necessary tools and Jemma began the painstaking process of trying to create a flame. The motion required was difficult, and tiring after a couple minutes, but she considered it a small blessing that her hands were so cold her fractured fingers didn't hurt. After a frustrating 15 minutes, in which Daisy fidgeted and fretted uneasily as Jemma worked with fierce commitment, a little ember appeared and soon Jemma had coaxed a moderate fire into existence.

Resisting the urge to shove her face in the flames, Daisy settled for hovering her hands a little away from the fire, basking in the heat it provided. Slowly but surely, feeling seeped back into her fingers and she bent them experimentally, displeased with the aching from the cold but relieved all the same. Jemma, too, was seated by the amber flames, which cast an orange glow on her pale, freckled face. 

"We should try and heat some water through to drink" Daisy reminded her after a while, and Jemma agreed tiredly. 

"How will we do that though?" Jemma wondered aloud. Both girls scanned their surroundings for inspiration, their bodies still trembling from the cold. It was getting easier to see now that the sun had began to creep up into the sky, providing a little more much needed warmth. 

"I don't really know" Daisy confessed lamely, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "It's not like we have a pot or anything. We don't even have jackets". 

"Perhaps we should just leave it for now" sighed Jemma. She worried her bottom lip as she tried to draw more heat from the fire to her frigid limbs. Daisy could tell without asking that Jemma was concerned the fire wouldn't be enough. They just had to hope that the sun would rise quickly, and bring with it sufficient heat for them to make it through the day. 

They fell quiet for a while, both of them struggling to stay awake as their eyes drooped and their chilled bodies shivered. Exhaustion had well and truly blanketed them once more and the only thing keeping them from succumbing to it was Jemma's insistence that they stay awake. In time that seemed to drift on for hours, but in reality couldn't have been longer than 10 minutes, the sun had climbed higher into the sky and their surroundings grew gradually brighter and Jemma and Daisy could clearly see each other's faces. Their bodies finally began to warm up, and whilst they still shivered slightly, their minds had cleared and their extremities were no longer numb, which they counted as wins. 

"We need to find food to eat" Jemma announced eventually as she rolled her head and shoulders to ease some of the stiffness from sleeping on the ground. 

"Like what?" asked Daisy in response and she copied Jemma's movements, eager to release some of the tension that had built. 

"Berries, blue and black ones preferably, they are less likely to be poisonous." 

At Daisy's alarmed look she chuckled softly, "don't worry, I'll make sure we only eat ones that are definitely safe for human consumption". 

"Okay, what else? Surely that's not enough to keep us going"

"No, we should try and find some nuts and mushrooms as well, and I'll keep you right with those too" 

Jemma pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the way her legs protested and reached down to offer Daisy a hand up.

"So, what am I looking for?" she asked as she accepted Jemma's arm and heaved herself to her feet

"For mushrooms, we need to look for sweet tooth's or chanterelle's, they should be easy enough to find at this time of year. For berries, like I said, black or blue is our safest bet, but let me examine them first. Actually, let me examine everything first, just to be on the safe side" Jemma explained. 

"Okay, seeing as I know nothing about mushrooms, I'll look for the berries, and nuts did you say? Like, hazelnuts or something?" 

Jemma nodded in confirmation, and with that they got to work, searching their way through moss and bushes and trees and placing their findings in a small pile for Jemma to triple check before eating. Soon, they had gathered a significant amount of food, and Jemma diligently analysed each and every bit, throwing away the occasional offender in disgust, until she had a pile of food she deemed safe. She halved it and pushed some towards Daisy, who was still squinting at the berries, mushrooms and nuts distrustfully. 

"It's fine Daisy, I promise. My mum used to love going camping, and she had these books on the do's and don'ts of surviving in areas like this" 

"Let me guess, you read them back to front when you were still a toddler" 

She popped a berry into her mouth as Jemma laughed, her face scrunched up in anticipation. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find Jemma watching her with an amused expression, chewing happily enough on their makeshift breakfast. She bit down on another hesitantly, and the sweetness that erupted in her mouth woke a beast within her stomach. Her hunger clawed greedily at her insides and Daisy found it increasingly difficult to eat slowly, but Jemma had levelled her with a stern glare when she tried to eat more than one thing at a time, claiming she would make herself sick if she ate too quickly, and an angry Jemma was not what Daisy wanted to face down right now. 

All too quickly the girls ran out of food, but for the time being there hunger had been satiated and they had began to feel the effects almost immediately, feeling more rejuvenated than they had in days. 

"God, I'm never taking food for granted again" Daisy moaned happily, patting her full stomach in emphasis of her contentment. 

"Me neither" Jemma agreed, equally as pleased, her face tilted back to absorb some of the sun's rays. The warmth was delightful on her chilled skin and a small smile edged its way onto her face. She felt almost peaceful. 

"I hate to rain on our little parade, but you mentioned a hike?" 

Jemma allowed herself another moment of bliss, before turning her head to face Daisy. Her own face was still basking in the sun's heat, having not bothered to change her stance as she asked the question. In this light, Jemma could see the purple smudges beneath Daisy's closed eyes and the way her skin hugged her cheekbones, given her a bit of a sunken look. Her shoulders and collarbone also jutted out sharply and Jemma cringed at the weight she had lost over the past couple days. Her mind drifted as she considered all her friend had been put through. Their captors had taken more of a liking to hurting Daisy, so she had taken the brunt of the torture, and even though the physical wounds had somehow been healed (although Jemma worried that damage still lay beneath the surface), she was more concerned about the impact such a horrific experience would have on her mental health. Jemma experienced a lot less at the hands of their kidnappers and even she still felt underlying fear fizzing just beneath the surface. 

"Jem?"

She snapped out of her reverie with a start, smiling self-consciously at Daisy's worried expression. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

"The hike? Is that still the plan?" Daisy repeated as she squinted at Jemma suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay? This isn't like, delayed hypothermia or something, right?"

"No, that- I'm fine, Daisy, really. I just got caught up in my thoughts" she assured her warmly, not wanting Daisy to waste energy worrying over her. Not when the horrors she faced were so much worse than what she herself endured.

"Hiking is still our best way forward" Jemma stated as answer to Daisy's previous question. Daisy groaned dramatically, causing Jemma to emit a breathy chuckle. 

"We can take breaks when we get tired" 

Daisy feared her idea of a break was very different to Jemma's, and in the end she was dismayed to discover she was right, when Jemma insisted that they stop less frequently and for shorter amounts of time than Daisy would have liked, her body creaking and groaning in protest as they slowly ascended. She kept her complaints resolutely to herself though, as just by watching Jemma struggle along with her probably bruised ribs and throbbing hands she knew she was finding this much harder than Daisy. More than once Daisy forced Jemma to stop, as her raspy, shallow breaths sparked a panic in Daisy's chest. Etched onto Jemma's face each time was more and more pain, her arms wrapped uselessly around her battered torso. 

"Please let me have a look, Jemma" Daisy begged after their third forced stop, when Jemma's short breaths had turned into quiet whimpers that, to Daisy, were all the more terrifying. 

"It won't do any good" she wheezed back stubbornly as she leant heavily against a tree. Daisy had the distinct feeling that she knew exactly why Jemma was reluctant to show Daisy her injuries but this recent development had her deciding enough was enough.

"Jemma, listen to me. What I went through back there wasn't any worse than what you went through", and she raised a hand to silence the protestations falling out of Jemma's mouth, "No, I'm serious. We both went through hell in there. And yes, it was fucking awful, but you don't have to keep shit from me to, I don't know, protect me or anything. We have gotten this far together, and we are going to get home, _together_. So, _please_ , let me help you"

Daisy could see the moment in which Jemma finally relented, tears shining in her eyes as she nodded despondently, and her body slumped in defeat, seeming to cave in on itself. Daisy was there to catch her as she fell, lowering her gently to the ground. With Jemma's permission, Daisy carefully hitched her shirt up, and her stomach flipped at what she found.

The small glimpse she had had the day before had only shown Daisy a fraction of the damage inflicted. Large splodges of black and purple decorated Jemma's midsection and the bruised skin was tight and swollen. The grimace on Jemma's face didn't even come close to matching up with the pain she had to be in, and Daisy's eyes watered at the thought. As soon as Jemma noticed this her mouth opened automatically, but Daisy spoke before she had the chance.

"If you are about to tell me you're fine, please safe your breath" she demanded, her voice shaky as she regarded the biochemist with a distraught expression, with a hint of anger in her eyes. Jemma's mouth snapped closed, and she studied Daisy's face before trying a different approach.

"I checked over myself. Nothing seems broken, just bruised" 

"Just- _just_ bruised?" Daisy exploded, "Simmons, you're torso is _covered_. Did they get you anywhere else? Why wouldn't you show me any of this?"

"Because it's just a fraction of what you had to go through!" Jemma cried, eyes ablaze as she shoved Daisy's hands away abruptly. 

"I _heard_ you Daisy. I listened as they hurt you, again and again and again. And the whole time I hoped- I _prayed_ that they would stop and hurt me instead because I didn't know then that they had that medicine and I was _so_ scared that they would go to far and-" Jemma had started with a strong, measured voice but as she relayed the horrible experience back to Daisy she choked up, her breath hitching as she tried to maintain her composure. She couldn't afford to break, not there, not when Daisy was watching her with big, shining eyes that were filled to bursting with love and concern. 

Gulping in a breath, Jemma spoke again, "I didn't tell you because I had assessed the situation and I had it under control. You had enough to worry about as it was and me adding undue stress would have been unproductive, unwarranted and unfair"

Daisy gaped at her, speechless, before she spoke in such a low, dangerous tone that Jemma actually bristled.

"Don't _ever_ keep something from me because you're worried I can't handle it. _Ever_. You don't think it was hard for me to listen to them torture you? You don't think I hated _every single second_ you were in pain?"

"That's not what I-"

"I'm not finished" Daisy interrupted sharply, and Jemma instantly fell silent, "Just because they spent more time with me, does not mean the injuries the inflicted on you should be discounted. In fact, at this point in time they are more pressing because at least mine are healed."

Jemma had kept her gaze aimed steadfastly on her hands, not wanting Daisy to see the tears brimming in her eyes, but Daisy tilted her head up now with a gentleness that contrasted the edge to her voice.

"From now on, you tell me if the pain is too bad to keep moving, and your also going to tell me where else you are hurt, so we can _both_ monitor the situation. Okay?" 

Jemma seemed like she wanted to argue, but appeared to think better of it and she instead nodded her head mutely. Daisy's expression softened at tears that slipped out her eyes and she instinctively wrapped her arms carefully around her neck, heart breaking when Jemma shuddered with quiet sobs in her hold. 

"It hurts, Daisy" she gasped, her hands gripping Daisy's back tightly. Daisy slowly eased out of the hug, instead allowing Jemma to lean against her side and grasp her hand, and Daisy began to softly coach her through steadying her stuttering breaths, trying to exude calmness in the hopes of soothing her. 

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I should have told you. I was just so worried about you, too" Jemma confessed eventually, once her tears had slowed and her breaths weren't quite as painful. 

"I know, I was worried about you as well. Next time, let's just talk about it instead of bottling it up, 'kay?" 

"Good plan" Jemma chuckled wetly, cringing when it upset her ribs. 

"Sorry, sorry. No more jokes, scout's honour" 

"Scout's honour?" Jemma spluttered, her face cracking into a smile despite the agony radiating from her injuries.

" _Sorry!_ I didn't really think that one through" she rushed to aplogise, but she found herself smiling too. 

"We should probably get going" Jemma advised after a couple minutes, but Daisy stopped her moving by placing her hand on her arm.

"Nope. I'm in charge now and I say you have to rest for another half an hour, _at least_ " she ordered sternly. 

"We can't afford to waste daylight, Daisy" Jemma argued stubbornly. 

"We also can't afford to lose you, Jemma" Daisy argued back, just as defiantly.

"It's a couple bruised ribs, it won't kill me" 

"Hey! What did we _just_ talk about? No more downplaying your injuries!" 

"I'm not downplaying anything, Daisy. It's facts, bruised ribs will not kill me"

"What if they're broken. They could, like, puncture a lung or something!"

"They aren't broken"

"How would you know?"

"I'm a _doctor._ With two PhD's" she added for effect, her brows raised in exasperation. Daisy ran out of arguments and she huffed in frustration.

" _Fine_. But we stop as soon as you need to, I mean it!" 

"Deal" Jemma agreed, squeezing Daisy's hand to let her know she meant it. 

"You know, doctors really are the worst patients" Daisy teased, only half-joking as she helped Simmons to her feet. 

"Have you met you?" Jemma replied after the initial pain at standing up went away. 

"I- actually, yeah, touché" she relented, a knowing smirk on her lips. 

The two continued to bicker good-naturedly back and forth as they continued trekking through the trees, taking more frequent breaks to allow Jemma to catch her breath ("Doctors orders!" Daisy had exclaimed gleefully, enjoying her new post maybe a little bit too much, not that Jemma was complaining. Her playfulness reminded her of the girl she had met on the Bus, and it was a side of Daisy Jemma thoroughly missed).

After an afternoon of hiking, they finally reached higher ground that Jemma was satisfied with, as it had another little cave area that they could sleep in, this time with moss and bushes covering the entrance which would provide better insulation for nightfall, and another stream of water. They guzzled the water greedily, their thirst having built throughout the day. Then, they repeated their earlier actions, gathering similar berries and mushrooms to eat for dinner, before carefully climbing up onto the top of the rocks to watch the sunset.

Jemma cushioned her head on Daisy's shoulder as they watched the pink and golden sky melt into a deep azure, the stars beginning to peak through. It reminded her of home, sitting with her father outside as he named the constellations. It was comforting to be sat under the stars now. It made her feel like home wasn't as far away as it actually was. 

"Do you think the team will find us anytime soon?" Daisy whispered, almost like she was scared to shatter the delicate sense of peace that had settled over the two of them. 

"I hope so. Now that we are higher up, they should be able to see us better. We should still aim to get higher tomorrow, though" Jemma answered, equally as softly. 

"Tell me about the stars, Jemma" she requested dreamily, her head tilted up to the darkening sky above. 

"I thought you'd never ask" 

And so Jemma worked her way through the stars, pointing out each and every one to Daisy as they came into view, her voice gentle and melodic as she listed off the knowledge stored for years in her mind. And when Daisy nodded off against her, she didn't bother stopping, working her way through all her favourites, peace settling deep in her bones as they sat, content, in the glow of the moon. 

Not too far away, Fitz also sat, next to the remains of what looked like a manmade fire, near a small pile of abandoned, inedible berries, eyes scanning the stars above. His eyes found Sirius easily, shining brighter than all the others. Miles apart, Fitzsimmons eyes studied Sirius, each of their minds reminding them of the Greek word it's name derived from, _glowing_ , and each thought wistfully of each other. Jemma imagined Fitz's eyes, blue and bright and _glowing_ in the way they always did, and her heart fluttered as she recalled how happy those eyes made her feel. Fitz pictured Jemma's beaming face, her smile big and beautiful and _glowing_ and his heart fluttered as he remembered that only he could coax that particular smile onto her lips.

And, at the same time, they both made a promise that they were determined to keep.

"I'll find you, and I'll finally be home"


	8. We're already there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Daisy reunite with some of the team :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> This chapter is rly short and lowkey not great but it's fiiiiiine. I just struggled to write today so it is a little lacking, sorry :( don't worry, next chapter we will see lot's more reunion fluff with all the team members and I hope to explore their recovery from such a traumatic experience too (this is gonna end up being 30 chapters long because I never know how to conclude fics oops)
> 
> Thanks for all the support, love you guys <3 
> 
> Okay, hope you like it, until next time bros x

Daisy was getting pretty damn tired of waking up in a cold, dark cave. Granted, this cave was warmer than their last one, seeing as fuzzy moss and other greenery draped over the entrance helped to trap some of the heat, however it was still a bit too chilly for her liking. Not to mention that sleeping on the ground was painfully unforgiving. Daisy couldn't imagine how uncomfortable Jemma must have been with her bruised ribs. Speaking of the young biochemist, Daisy shifted carefully round to face her and was pleased to see she was still sleeping. She was fairly certain that Jemma hadn't fallen asleep until some time after Daisy did, and even then she didn't rest well. The quiet night air had been occasionally permeated by a muffled wince or almost silent gasping breaths when Jemma so much as twitched, and Daisy woke every time to her heart clenching, fearing the worst in her sleep addled state. The night had passed at an agonisingly slow rate, but finally the sun's rays were beginning to peek through the overhanging plants, and little bursts of sunshine began to travel up each of their bodies. Jemma's face scrunched as the golden light fell on part of her face before she blinked her eyes open, jumping a little when she realised how close Daisy's face was to hers.

"Morning sunshine" Daisy smiled sweetly, causing Jemma to chuckle.

"Hi honey" she teased back. She inhaled sharply as she went to sit up, and Daisy jumped in to help her into a sitting position. Panting, Jemma fell back against the wall with a sheen of sweat shining on her forehead. Daisy's face darkened as she eyed her in concern but Jemma waved her worry away with a tired flick of her wrist.

"Just hurts a bit when I move" she said, a little too breathlessly for Daisy's liking, but her smile was still intact so she figured Jemma couldn't be in _too_ much pain. 

"I promise the next time I take you out I'll make sure the place is _at least_ 4 stars" Daisy quipped, hand squeezing Jemma's in sympathy. 

"You mean 5 stars. I think after this S.H.I.E.L.D. can let us splurge a little" replied Jemma and she clenched Daisy's hand tightly as she tried to breathe through another wave of pain. 

"I was thinking, this area doesn't get earthquakes, right?" Daisy asked hopefully, and Jemma paused to ponder the question.

"No, I wouldn't think so" 

"So when I used my powers, surely the team would realise that it wasn't a natural occurrence?" 

Jemma's eyes widened as her mouth fell open into a little 'o'. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Fitz has his device that tracks seismic readings all over the country and it alerts him when there is unusual findings"

Daisy's face brightened considerably at this and she was almost bouncing in her place. 

"Great! So they'll be here soon right? Actually, they probably already are" she exclaimed gleefully and Jemma nodded.

"Yes, they might be. Come on, let's get out into the open" 

Together they made their way out of their makeshift bed and stumbled blearily out into the forest, using their arms to shade their eyes from the sun. Scanning their surroundings, both felt a slight surge of disappointment at the lack of anything out of the ordinary. Irrational as it was, Jemma and Daisy had hoped that they would step out and the team would be standing there with beatific smiles and open arms. However, the tall trees were their only company, and it made both girls feel a lot more lonely and lost.

"Should we get even higher ground? Or should we stay put?" Daisy asked as she readjusted her grip on Jemma, the shorter of the two using Daisy for support.

"I don't know what's best" fretted Jemma anxiously, before adding softly, "but I'm not sure how far I'd be able to walk". Sympathy washed over her, but Daisy was also secretly glad that Jemma was finally being honest about her pain. It made Daisy's job of looking out for her that bit easier.

"Okay then, we stay put. If the team are here, they'll be able to track us up to this point"

With flushed cheeks, Jemma agreed with a terse nod and Daisy bit back her reassurances that Jemma had nothing to be ashamed about. Pointing it out would probably make her feel worse, Daisy reckoned. They decided to sit down on a soft blanket of moss right by the entrance to the cave, so that they could hide if need be. It was unlikely that their kidnappers were still looking for them, but neither felt confident enough in that fact to be complacent. Their shoulders jostled gently as they leaned back against the smooth rock and they watched the activity of the forest in a comfortable silence. Little squirrels darted up and down trees as bugs buzzed around the berry-clad bushes. It had rained a little during the night, so the smell of wet bark filled their nostrils, and the moss beneath them was damp and dewy. The twittering and tweeting of birds could be heard up above their heads, and Jemma craned her neck in order to spot them, pointing out the different species to Daisy as she did. Daisy made no effort to make conversation, content to once again sit and listen to Jemma as she delved into that vast and brilliant brain of hers. 

After a while Jemma fell silent, and Daisy turned to her with a quirked brow, only to find that Jemma was squinting into the bushes on their right, her body rigid. Daisy automatically leapt to her feet, her hand outstretched in the general direction that Jemma had been shooting daggers at mere moments before. A few seconds dragged by, in which they both held their breaths. 

"What did you see?" Daisy muttered down to Jemma, who had managed to raise herself into a semi-crouched position.

"It's not that. I heard something. People talking"

"Our people?"

"I don't know"

They bristled in the breeze, both on high alert. Leaves rustled noisily in the wind, inconveniently drowning out anymore sounds the girls may have been able to pick up on. Suddenly, a voice called out above the sounds of the forest, making Jemma and Daisy jump in fright. 

"Who was that?" Jemma asked, fear seeping into her tone.

"In the cave, now, just in case" urged Daisy, helping Jemma manoeuvre back into the shadowy depths of their hideout. They crouched low to the ground, careful to stay away from where the sun shone through and illuminated certain parts of the cave. More voices travelled on the breeze, but from where they were it was impossible to distinguish who was talking or what they were saying. 

"It could be the team" Jemma whispered.

"It could also be psychos trying to maim us again." Daisy murmured back and Jemma gulped nervously. They gripped each others hands in the dark as they done their best to peep past the moss protecting them and into the woods. Heavy footsteps joined the sound of chatter as they got closer, and Daisy reached out with her free hand, ready to quake the unsuspecting intruders if need be. But then, they heard something that made them both falter, breaths hitching at the sound. 

A beautifully familiar Scottish accent echoing off the trees, joined by the voice of another well-known Brit and then a response from a tall, badass blonde. Jemma and Daisy whipped around to face each other simultaneously, faces earnest with relief and hope.

"It's them Daisy" Jemma said, voice still hushed despite her words. She went to reveal herself but stopped short when Daisy tugged her arm back. 

"Just wait another minute, to make sure" she pleaded quietly. Their captors could easily be trying to lure them out, and Daisy didn't want to chance being taken back. Not when they had gotten this far. Jemma seemed desperate to go against Daisy's wishes, but common sense pulled her back in. They waited with baited breath for the voices to emerge from the trees, and nothing could have stopped Jemma from leaving when Leopold Fitz walked through the greenery and out into the light of the clearing, followed closely by Bobbie and Hunter.

"Fitz!" she exclaimed tearfully, tearing through the moss and launching herself at him. He had scant time to prepare before he was engulfed by her, breathing in her scent and her touch and voice, which rambled incoherently in his ear. Daisy catapulted towards the small group and she threw herself at both Hunter and Bobbi, who gripped onto her just as tightly. The next few minutes were filled with warm embraces and scattered conversation, as Bobbi sat down a lachrymose Jemma and gently probed at her injured side with a medley of concern and anger flaring on her normally carefully passive face, and Daisy jumped between comforting Jemma and answering Hunter's never-ending questions. Fitz sat by Jemma's side, clutching her hand and mopping up her face, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as she wept from relief, exhaustion and pain. 

"Hunter, leave the poor girl alone and radio Coulson. Tell them to set a med team to our location. Jemma won't be able to walk back to the jet"

"No, it's f-fine I-" stuttered Jemma, going to push herself off where she had curled into Fitz, but four pairs of eyes held her there sternly. She relented without putting up a fight, relaxing back into Fitz. 

"You got her?" Bobbie asked quietly, and Fitz simply nodded, carving a hand through her knotted hair. Satisfied, Bobbi stood and moved over to Daisy, who was speaking with Coulson over the radio.

"Yes, sir. We're fine. Jemma is a bit worse for wear, and we could both do with a warm shower and some proper food, but we're okay. I'll see you soon"

"I don't think Jemma is the only one worse for wear, Agent Johnson." Bobbi jested gently, "let me take a look at you".

"I'm fine, Bobbi"

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, "sure you are", she replied, scepticism dripping from her tone.

"Really, I am. They used some sort of serum on me I think. It healed my injuries really quickly. I don't have a scratch on me"

Her brows raised in astonishment, and as she observed the girl before her she realised that she was telling the truth. Whilst Daisy looked much slimmer than she had before, and also worrying close to passing out, there didn't seem to be any wounds ailing her. Bobbi made a mental note to send a team to try and retrieve some of this miracle drug they used from the factory the girls were held in, and she also decided to test Daisy's blood later, for traces, just to be sure nothing about the chemical was malicious. 

"Okay, if you're sure" she acquiesced, sending Daisy a warm smile which the girl tiredly returned, before her eyes swept past Bobbi to land on Jemma.

"She'll be alright, won't she? Things were rough at first, we were hypothermic at one point" 

Daisy worried at her bottom lip. The sight of Jemma wrapped in Fitz's arms quelled some of her concerns, but she was still anxious about Jemma's injuries. 

"She'll make a full recovery, you both will" Bobbie assured her with a tight squeeze of her shoulder. Daisy appreciated the sentiment, but the terrors that they faced were nightmarish and Daisy didn't see them getting over that anytime soon. Keeping those dark thoughts to herself, she allowed Bobbi to lower her down to the ground next to Fitzsimmons, and she burrowed into Fitz's other side, slipping under the blanket that was wrapped around Fitz's shoulders. Jemma had calmed somewhat, her exhaustion getting the better of her, but she remained stubbornly awake, like she was afraid if she closed her eyes they wouldn't all be there when she woke up. 

"Hey Daisy" Fitz greeted, his eyes sparkling in the sun. Daisy hummed in response, enjoying the heat he was emitting. 

"You okay?" he asked, and she hummed again, head nodding on his shoulder.

"Good. I'm glad", and Daisy smiled, a real, serene smile, and for the first time in god knows when, she felt _safe_. Jemma's hand snaked its way into hers and she, too, wore a smile full of contentment and bliss, and just a dash of disbelief.

"We're going home" Daisy said, the pressure that had been settling heavily in her chest finally lifting enough for her to breathe again. 

Jemma looked first up to Fitz, who was smiling down at her with eyes that might as well have been shaped like love hearts, and then back to Daisy again, her smile growing exponentially.

"We're already there."


	9. An infinite blue abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack comforts Daisy on their trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D
> 
> This chapter is all from Daisy's POV, and it features big bro Mack looking out for his lil tremors. I really love the dynamic between these two characters and I felt inspired to write a wee chapter exploring that relationship. It is supposed to read as a platonic/sibling relationship (as I am a v big Mack and Yoyo fan), but whatever floats your boat if you want to read it another way lol. For Mack and his brother's ages I went off of the birth years listed on the MCU fandom wiki pages, so sorry if they aren't quite accurate. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And don't worry, we will be seeing both more Fitzsimmons and other characters (namely Coulson and May) soon!

The jet mumbled and murmured as they soared through the sky and Daisy watched as the forest and the factory drifted away, replaced by fluffy clouds and an infinite blue abyss. The woods looked smaller, from all the way up there. Like she could step out the window and cross the great expanse of trees in a few broad strides. _It's funny how a simple change in perspective can alter how you see something,_ Daisy thought absently. But she knew with sickening certainty that no shift in perspective could change the memories of being trapped there, surrounded constantly by identical trees that stretched so far above their heads they couldn't see their tips, the moss and dirt beneath their feet always there, always the same, no end in sight. With only one goal; to climb, to survive. She still isn't quite sure how they done it. And no amount of distance could ever lessen the horrors they endured within the constraints of that dank, lonely factory. Daisy knew that for sure. 

"Daisy" 

Her head snapped up from where it had been leaning on her hand. Mack was standing at the doorway, his face a confusing mix of relief and concern and other things she was too tired to decipher. He held a glass of water in one hand and a mug in the other, steam billowing out and swirling in the dry air of the jet. 

"Please tell me that's coffee" she heard someone say. A moment later she realised the words had left her mouth. It was disconcerting, feeling like her mind was a couple beats behind her body, like she was singing a song but she was always a couple words behind, desperate to catch up, to sing along normally, but not sure how to find the music or pace herself again.

"Tea, actually, doctors orders" he replied, his face still wearing all those unfathomable emotions. Daisy wished that he would pick one and stick with it. The conversation was already exhausting and he had only said two things to her.

"Doctor?" she asked, because it's the only thing she had really comprehended. 

"Bobbi, not Simmons. She's resting in the med bay, like you should be" he chided, but his eyes were still kind and his voice still gentle, so Daisy figured he would maybe let her off, just this once. 

"and Simmons? She's okay?" she found herself asking, an automatic impulse at this point. Mack eyed her in a way that told her he had noticed her not-so-subtle aversion to what he'd said, but maybe he sensed that pushing wasn't what she needed, as he followed the new direction in conversation without fuss.

"Yeah, Fitz is with her. The rest will do her good"

Daisy heard the dig in his unsaid words, but she ignored it again, hoping that if she brushed it aside enough he would leave it alone. She cradled the mug he handed her in her hands, breathing in the warm steam. The heat almost felt unnatural after spending so many days numb with cold. Her first sip scalded her tongue, but Daisy didn't mind. As long as it was warm she didn't care that it burnt. Mack sat down in the chair next to her, placing the glass of water down on the table. She knew that she should probably drink fluids that weren't caffeinated, but the water reminded her of the freezing streams they had been forced to drink out of when they were on the brink of hypothermia so she decided to ignore that too. Maybe if she tried disregarding the whole experience, it would just disappear, like the steam drifting from her mug and into the air. 

"I can bring you some food if you want" Mack suggested and even though his voice was placid and caring, Daisy jumped like he'd screamed the words in her ear. She clutched the mug closer to her chest and prayed he didn't notice how her hands quivered. 

"No thanks" she managed to bite out past the lump in her throat. She wondered when that had appeared, but then realised it was more a question of when was the last time it wasn't there, squeezing her throat, choking her, like a noose around her neck. 

"You need to eat, tremors", and it was only a little push but Daisy felt like he had just shoved her off the edge of a cliff.

"I'm not _fucking_ hungry, Mack, alright?" she snapped, and she imagined her face was now a mystifying blend of emotions as well. Her eyes blazed as she looked Mack dead on, daring him to challenge her again, but her fire fizzled out at the devastation painted across his face, clear as day. 

"Mack, I- shit, sorry. I just-" 

"It's okay, Daisy"

"No it isn't Mack! I just bit your freaking head off for asking me if I was hungry!" 

Her laugh was empty and bitter, resonating with a sharpness around the room. Mack cringed a little at the sound. She sank back into her chair, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, as if by holding herself together she could stop herself falling apart. She wasn't sure she had the energy to piece herself back together again. 

"It was so cold, Mack" she whispered, but he heard. Wordlessly, because maybe there was nothing substantial to say to that, he opened his arms, and on any other day Daisy may have been ashamed at how quickly she slid into them but at that moment she knew she couldn't hold herself together and she needed someone else to do to it for her. Who better than Mack? Strong, dependable, unflappable, Mack. She moulded herself into him, curled in his lap like a child and he wrapped her up in his arms, protecting her fractured pieces as she broke apart. Her sobs came in tidal waves, grim and ugly and utterly overwhelming but she clung to him and he kept her afloat as she was torn to bits. Her heart stammered as she sucked and gulped in air. Tears gushed from her eyes until they were swollen, and even when dehydration dried them up her body still heaved, thrumming with fear and pain and an exhaustion that she knew sleep wouldn't fix. Still the waves came, flooding her, stealing her breath, until finally they slowed to choppy waters and then to ripples and wrinkles in what once was calm waters. Daisy couldn't remember the last time they had been that way though. 

When she finally quietened, her head thumping and her throat raw, she felt first Mack's heat, his head pressing kisses into the crown of her head, his strong arms rubbing her back, her arms, his voice hushed and gentle, speaking to her all the while. Then his scent, motor oil and coffee beans and almonds, and a hint of summer fruits, reminding Daisy of Yoyo's shampoo. She forced herself to breathe in the smells, to bask in the familiarity, instead of choking on the water from before.

"I don't know how to sleep" she confessed eventually. Her body begged her to close her eyes but she knew when she did she would be back there and Daisy would do anything to avoid hearing Jemma's screams again. However, her head was muddled and her voice was scratchy and she didn't know how to tell Mack any of this so she trusted he would read between the lines. 

"Close your eyes" Mack told her, squeezing her reassuringly when she shook her head, "trust me, tremors". So she let her eyes fall closed but still obstinately ignored the tug of sleep.

"When I was a kid, my little brother got trapped in a cupboard". The absurdity of the sentence had Daisy blinking her eyes open again in bemusement, but Mack brushed them closed again with his fingers, chuckling softly.

"I know, I still don't really get it either. I mean, how do you get stuck in a cupboard?" he laughed melodically and Daisy subconsciously melted into the rumble from his chest. 

"We were playing hide and seek. I think I was around eleven at the time, so Rueben would have been seven or eight. He had been begging me to play with him all week, and you know I was getting to that age where I thought I was too cool to be hanging around with my kid brother, so I'd been blowing him off a lot . But eventually my parents told me to 'get my ass in there and play'" His voice was tender as he recalled the memory and he chuckled a little when he imitated his mother's voice. The mundane manner of the story was comforting and despite her best efforts, Daisy felt herself starting to drift. 

"So, you know, I figure the easiest way for me to play with him is being the seeker, so I could sit and watch TV as he hid. We done that for a while, but I found him really quickly every time and I think he got sick of that, so this one time he finds a really good spot, and I have no idea where he is. I looked for him for nearly thirty minutes before I gave up. I shouted out to wherever he was in the house that I'd given up, that he could come out. Then my friend came to the door and I shouted again that I was away out to play basketball. I didn't think anything of it when he didn't answer. I thought he was just protecting his hiding spot for next time, and I went out. Then, around an hour later, my mother came running out, asking me where he was. We looked for him around the house and the street for another hour, my parents were close to phoning the police, until I had the idea to check the garage. I heard him crying as soon as I went in, and it didn't take long for me to realise that he was trapped in one of the little cupboards. And it wasn't a big cupboard either, it was around the size of the ones under the sink. Rueben was a scrawny kid, so he'd squeezed himself in there and somehow couldn't get the door open again. My father had to take the door of its hinges to get him out" 

Daisy was half-asleep at this point, her head cushioned against Mack's front as he pulled his fingers through her matted hair. Without opening her eyes, she mumbled "what happened next?", and she felt Mack's fingers pause in her hair, probably surprised she was still awake, but he started again after a moment, and continued with his story.

"Well, we got him out, and my father gave me money to run down to the shop on the corner of the street to buy him ice cream, and then we all sat and watched his favourite movie with him until he eventually calmed down. But he struggled after it, with confined spaces, sometimes even being in the car would freak him out. On really bad nights, he would creep into my room, and climb under my covers, and I would stroke his hair and tell him story's until he fell asleep, and if he woke up during the night, I'd do it all again". 

And right before Daisy gave into her exhaustion, a small smile pulled at her lips and she felt rather than seen Mack smile too. She didn't know what it was like to have a big brother - a sister, sure, for her and she Simmons were so close they might as well have been, and perhaps a little brother, as Fitz often felt like to her, but never an older brother. A warmth spread in her chest at the idea of Mack filling that spot in her life. With that in mind, she slipped away, knowing that if she was haunted in her sleep, Mack would valiantly chase the ghosts and demons away. 


	10. Everything is wrong except for this, and that's enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons spend some time together in the aftermath of Jemma's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Sorry for how late (and short) this chapter is. I've been quite busy the past couple of days and my inspiration and motivation has been fleeting at best lol. I hope you guys still enjoy this one, it's got a bit of angst and then a bit of fluff :)
> 
> I'm honestly not really sure how to wrap this fic up lol, I am so bad at concluding stories so I tend to drag them out lmao. I would leave it here but I had wanted to maybe do a Daisy/Coulson and Jemma/May reunion but idk if I will. Idk. Let me know if you would like to see more or if you think I'm better leaving it here. 
> 
> Anyways, it's kinda late and I need to be up early tomorrow, so imma just post this and sleep. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

It was funny how she had went years sleeping in a warm bed and only a matter of nights sleeping in the cold - on a chair or on the ground - and yet waking for the first time in that cushioned, comfortable place since those long nights felt so unnatural that Jemma sprang awake, eyes bouncing off of all her surroundings as her mind span a million miles a minute in an effort to identify what had triggered her fight or flight. Fitz joined her in the land of the awakened mere seconds later, hair mussed and eyes bleary, and he reached out to her instinctively, wrapping his arms around her and whisperings assurances into her hair before she had even figured out what had made her react in such a way way in the first place. It reminded her of the weeks following her return from Maveth, where even the smallest noise sent her heart racing. Fitz was there for her then, too, and whilst he was often a great source of comfort, Jemma couldn't help but feel like his presence made her more anxious, because him being there meant that she had to do anything and everything to protect him from whatever had freaked her, and that responsibility weighed heavily on her chest. The way she felt now wasn't dissimilar to that, and she resented herself from shying away from his touch, because something was _wrong_ and he shouldn't be there because she was tired and hurt and what if she couldn't protect him and then-

"Jem, hey Jem. You're okay, you're safe. We're in our room, see? We're okay, I promise Jemma"

His voice cut through her panicked thoughts and suddenly his big, blue eyes were filling her vision and his hands were softly cupping her cheeks and she felt sick because she was staining his hands with her tears and that was just so _wrong_ -

"Jemma, look at me"

She did, because he asked her to and she would do anything for him, no questions asked, no judgement held. So she looked at him, really looked at him. She looked at his eyes, bright and alert and an exceptional shade of blue that was unrivalled, she looked at the hair shadowing his chin, a bit more than a stubble but a bit less than a beard, she looked at his cheeks, tinted pink in the glow of the morning sun with little dents in them from the way his face had been pressed into the pillow, she looked at his hair, the curls he tried so hard to tame unruly after a restless night's sleep, she looked at his mouth, rosy lips parted ever so slightly as warm breaths puffed against her face, she looked at his brows, drawn downwards in concern with little creases between them, and then finally she looked back to his eyes, and she savoured the way that swimming in them felt. 

"You with me?" he asked gently, thumbs absent-mindedly stroking her cheeks. She only had the energy to nod. He drew her into his chest then, and her tears fell silently, wordlessly, as he held her close and kissed her head. It irked her, in an irrational sort of way, that she was so fragile. She wished she didn't have to deal with feeling trapped in open spaces, feeling threatened at an unfamiliar touch, feeling isolated in a room full of friends, feeling wired for no apparent reason. Just so _pathetically_ breakable. Like the tiniest gust of wind would send her tumbling down. It was so bloody infuriating to be diminished to this state again, survival being a desideratum, at the forefront of her mind no matter how many times she tried to push it back. It didn't matter that she was safe now, it didn't matter that there was no imminent threat. Her body was still living out the events of before, as if her mind was buffering, unable to accept that she could finally afford to let her guard down. 

Her ribs complained as she balled herself against his chest, her head finding the dip between his shoulder and neck with ease, and she allowed herself to sink into the turmoil in her mind, to soak in the turbulence of pain and anxiety, hoping that if she acknowledged it now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad later. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she pulled away, rubbing at bloodshot eyes and then physically shaking herself, as if she could jostle out the unfavourable emotions pulsating through her body. She felt an apology form on her tongue and she only just managed to bite it back before it came falling out. She didn't need to with Fitz, she reminded herself. The thought made feel a little warmer. 

"Don't apologise" Fitz spoke quietly, his hands which had previously been switching between massaging her hair and rubbing gently on her arms now settled on top of her fidgeting ones. 

"I wasn't going to" she replied, smiling slightly at the ease in which he read her mind. 

"Oh- well, good, 'cause you don't have to, you know" 

"I know" 

They were both silent for a moment, Jemma staring down at their intertwined hands and Fitz trying to subtly duck his head to look at Jemma's face. 

"It'd be a lot easier if you told me what was going on inside your head" he quipped eventually, a bashful smile pulling at his lips. 

"I just-" , she blew out a short, frustrated huff of air, "I just hate that I'm back to this again. I had made so much progress before and now I'm right back where I started, when I had just came back from Maveth and everything that moved made me jump" her voice cracked towards the end but she swallowed the fracture down, refusing to break so soon after her first meltdown. Tilting her chin up, he waited until her eyes found his before he answered, his voice steady and resolute, "We will get through this Jemma Simmons. I have every bit of faith in you because you are the strongest, most capable person I will ever know and I know with every fibre of my being that we will overcome this, just like we overcame all the madness before, okay?" and he sounded so sure and so earnest that Jemma felt a little spark re-alight in her chest at his words. 

"Together?" and she sounded like a little girl but she couldn't find it within her to care. Fitz smiled, that adoring, sublime, unparalleled smile that made her heart soar, and he let his hands fall back down to hers. They fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces slotting into place.

"Always"

And it felt so right that it drowned out all of the wrongness of everything else, and even though those feelings still lingered, like an unpleasant smell permeating the air, she focused on the rightness of this moment, of the love that they shared, deeper and more paramount than anything else, and she relished in the strength it gave her. Fitz had said that she was the strongest person he knew, but she wondered whether he knew it was only because she drew strength from him. His eyes sparkled, like they always did when he caught sight of her, and trapped inside his gaze she didn't feel suffocated, she felt safe, wanted, loved. 

They could do this, they could always do this, she knew, and when more obstacles came hurdling their way, they would handle them too, because as long as they were together Jemma knew for sure that they could do anything. 

"I love you" she whispered through a delicate grin, eyes crinkling in the way that told Fitz her smile was genuine.

"I love you too" he whispered back, and whilst not everything was right, Jemma knew this wasn't wrong. And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you would like to check out other Marvel/Aos fics, I have plenty uploaded here that you may enjoy, so feel free to check them out.
> 
> Please also leave a kudos if you are so inclined, they always make me smile!
> 
> And of course, if you have anything particular you would like to see, or even any constructive criticism for me, comments like that are always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Bye for now :)


End file.
